


Only a Fool's Dream

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [2]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Ethan hates anything easy, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Ethan dreams of what never were and what could never be.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Lilian Malfoy, Ethan Ramsey/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Choices' fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Kudos: 2





	Only a Fool's Dream

Ethan found himself on bed, laying down but not alone. He felt a continuous tingle on his head that made his eyes flutter closed as a quiet sigh escaped his lips. Deep inside, he felt his heart be squeezed as his brain shout that something wasn't right, there shouldn't be anyone into his place. Ethan tried to look up, his scalp sliding down over someone else's sweatpants. A silent smile and shiny eyes stared at him like a starry constellation framed by bright, smoothing looking ginger hair. Ethan couldn't help blushing at how much his chest expanded with pleasure and happiness, It didn't make any difference that he felt hurt by how unrealistic It was, that Lilian would be there, that Ethan would allow such a thing, such a sweet and damned happiness to get to this point.

Lilian didn't say anything, she just stayed there, caressing Ethan's head with her fingertips making small circles on his head, causing him to feel infinitely relaxed, how he has never been before in his entire life. Harper had been an impressive young woman, she put a lot of passion and determination on what she did but Lilian was endlessly caring and It even hurt Ethan's heart, to abuse this like this, wanting to take everything Lilian was open to give him, even though he thought he didn't deserve her.

He hadn't gone to bed with her that day at the Miami Conference, but he really wanted to. Ethan wanted that and more. He wanted to wake up to her touching his hair, watching upon him like she was doing just then, which was completely insane because she couldn't be there, in that position; he didn't remember bringing her to his apartment again, as much as he wished doing it in reality.

Suddenly he felt some heavy breathing coming from far away, as if his ears were tunnels in which the sound resounded into somber echos, and then he felt the damp lick on one of his eyebrows. He frowned. Lily wasn't licking his brow and even if she did so - which would be weird - it wouldn't feel as rough as it felt, nor would he felt damp with saliva. He blinked and caught the image of a dog, a big, white furry beautiful dog. He blinked again and there she was, Jenner. He smiled bittersweetly.

"Oh, Jen," he said, reaching for her back to Ruffle her furs. "I love you, girl, but let's not put you and Lily in the same picture, alright?"

The dog barked an interrogative sound, confused at Ethan's sadness and melancholy. _I can't have her, Jen. We can't have her, not the way I want us to._

There were times Ethan thought that only having her here, in his embrace would make Naveen's situation a little less painful, but he couldn't do it to her, to her future. He sighed, tugging the sheets off himself. If only he could be more than a fool in love.


End file.
